


Picture To Burn (into my mind)

by baevenreyes



Series: Trampoline Park AU [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Hospital, Prom, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevenreyes/pseuds/baevenreyes
Summary: Alex is stuck in hospital on the night of Kara's senior prom.orGive me all the supportive Danvers sisters.(Takes place in Kara's senior year of high school, Kara is seventeen and Alex is 31. I really dunno which other one-shots you'd have to read to understand this one. I think it could stand by itself if you know that Kara is way younger than Alex in this AU.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I got another one done :)
> 
> It's getting really hard to match TSwift songs to stories now lol.
> 
> I might actually be dying of the amount of work we're thrown under, but I'm surviving. This was a nice stress-reliever :)
> 
> In honor of the upcoming episode: please don't let Lena be evil. PLEASE.
> 
> I hope you like it :D

It’s ironic, really.

Dr. Danvers-Sawyer, sick as a dog in the hospital. Alex chuckles for about three seconds before it feels like she’s coughing up a lung. (Yes, she knows that’s not possible, she’s a medical professional. Sure feels like it, though.) She sighs, laying back down on the pillows.

See, the thing is, Alex Danvers-Sawyer doesn’t _get_ sick. Which is what she told Maggie when her nose started running after a run in the rain. And then again when her throat got scratchy two days later. And _again_ when she started waking them both up at night with her coughing. _She doesn’t get sick._ But then, lo and behold, the common cold had turned into a lung infection had developed into full-fledged pneumonia.

Cue Alex nearly fainting while making breakfast for her wife, because she was having trouble breathing properly. Cue Maggie panicking. Cue Alex having her mother and her wife yelling at her simultaneously because _you are a doctor, Alex_ and _I told you you were sick_ and _when are you going to learn to take care of yourself, too, honey?_

Well, she’s paying for all that stubbornness now, isn’t she? Because she’s in the hospital, booked in for _at least_ four days while they pump her full of antibiotics and she’s getting nebulized three times a day, and she’s not allowed to shower without someone in the room for fear of her passing out again. At least she got a private room. Perks of working at the hospital.

And it’s not that bad. Heaven knows it’s been forever since she’s last taken off work for more than one day at a time, so four days of rest isn’t entirely unwelcome. And Maggie’s been great, taking some of her accumulated vacation time to spend time with Alex in the hospital so she doesn’t go stir-crazy. (Alex had tried to object, but Maggie, being the wonderful person she is, had just scoffed and ignored her.) So, yeah, it’s not exactly terrible.

Except.

Except tonight Maggie isn’t here. Because Alex made her promise.

Made her promise to take pictures so Alex could see _everything._ Made her promise to Skype her as soon as she got a chance.

Because tonight is Kara’s senior prom and Alex can’t believe she’s _missing_ it. Her little sister is getting all dressed up right now, to go to _prom_ with her _girlfriend_ , and Alex is stuck in this _stupid_ hospital because she was too stubborn to admit she had a cold. She allows herself the luxury of crying about it, because damn it, no one’s here to see her, and it’s _Kara._

Her phone buzzes, and she wipes her face before she picks it up. It’s a text from Kara.

**Potsticker™:** _Missing you so much! Wish you were here. Look at the great job Maggie did on my make up!_

There’s a picture attached, a selfie of Kara, her blonde hair falling in perfect curls around her face. Her make up really does look exquisite, and Alex feels herself tearing up again.

**Alex Danvers-Sawyer:** _You look beautiful. I wish I was there, too. Tell Maggie she better be taking pictures of EVERYTHING._

**Alex Danvers-Sawyer:** _And also, to Skype me the SECOND you’re in your dress._

Her phone buzzes again a few seconds later.

**Mags <3: ** _I am taking so many pictures you’re going to spend the next year looking at them. Videos too. It’ll be like you were here, babe._

**Alex Danvers-Sawyer:** _Thank you, Mags. I love you._

**Mags <3: ** _I love you too. Get some sleep <3\. It’ll be at least another hour before I Skype you._

Alex sighs as she puts down her phone after setting an alarm for in an hour. She _is_ pretty tired, she should probably listen to Maggie.

Maybe if she’s sleeping, she won’t feel so _sad._

***

The Skype tone rings out from her phone ten minutes after she wakes up. Alex accepts the call and is greeted by her wife’s smiling face.

“Hey there, beautiful.”

And Alex instantly feels better, because damn, they’ve been together for eleven years, married for three, and she still blushes when this dork calls her beautiful.

“Speak for yourself, gorgeous.”

Maggie grins, and Alex can’t help but return it.

“Speaking of gorgeous, wait until you see our girls!”

She flips the camera around before Alex can even reply, and Alex catches her breath. Because on the screen, Lena is shyly putting a corsage on Kara’s left wrist, and Kara is looking at her girlfriend with what can only be described as heart eyes. They haven’t noticed that Maggie is filming them, obviously, because when Lena finishes, Kara’s arms encircle her waist and she pulls the other girl into a soft kiss. Even through the screen, Alex can see Lena melt into her sister. She feels tears coming on again, happy tears this time, and smiles.

“Hey, lovebirds!” she hears Maggie call, and the girls jump apart to face the camera.

“Alex! Hi!” Kara bolts up to the camera, dragging Lena with her by her hand. “What do you think of our dresses?”

Alex realizes that she hasn’t even _looked_ at their dresses, too caught up in the way they are with each other. It should’ve been the first thing she looked at, honestly, since Kara _insisted_ on keeping it a surprise.

“Step back so I can get a better look!”

The two teenagers comply, and Alex? Alex giggles.

“Are you two seriously matching each other’s eyes?”

Lena blushes, but Kara grins, and Alex finds herself full out laughing, thinking of all the times she’s seen them wearing each other’s clothes. And now, twelve years after becoming friends, these two adorable kids are still doing it. Because Kara’s emerald green dress makes Lena’s eyes shine all the brighter, and Lena’s in a _beautiful_ baby blue number that makes Kara’s eyes pop.

“Oh, god, you’re too adorable. I can’t deal with this,” she hears Maggie say, and she silently agrees.

“You look wonderful, Kara, and you, Lena, you’re a vision. I can’t believe you’re going to your _senior prom._ When did you grow up? Wait, never mind, who _allowed_ you to grow up? You were six years old, like, a month ago.”

“Alexxx.”

“I’m sorry, Kar, but I’m just so proud of you. Look at the woman you’ve become. Look at everything you’ve achieved. I’m _so proud_ to be your big sister. I love you.”

“Alex, if I cry I’m going to ruin my make up, which your wife worked _very hard_ on. But I love you too.”

Alex blinks back tears and addresses Lena.

“You know that all applies to you, too, right, Lena? I’m _so_ proud of the woman I’ve seen you grow into. You deserve every happiness. I love you, too.”

“Thank you, Alex. I don’t know where I would be without you. I love you.”

They’re all grinning, though with slightly wet eyes, when the doorbell rings.

“Hey! The Superfriends are here!” Maggie proclaims, and Alex can hear Kara groan.

“ _Why?_ ”

Maggie doesn’t answer, just steps forward to open the door, and Alex is greeted by the sight of James, Lucy, Winn and a boy she doesn’t know coming through the front door, greeting her sister and Lena with various hugs and cheek kisses. James’ tie matches Lucy’s red dress, and Winn and the other boy have matching pocket squares in their tux pockets. Lucy comes closer to the camera to give Maggie a hug, and notices Alex’s face on the screen.

“Hey, Alex! How are you feeling?”

“Much better, thank you. You look beautiful, Lucy.”

Lucy blushes and links her arm with James’. “Thanks. Doesn’t my date look dashing?”

“Very handsome, James,” Alex says, smiling. Those two have had some troubles as a couple, she knows, but they’re happy and together now. Winn is the next one up, pulling the dark-skinned boy she doesn’t recognize with him.

“Hey, Alex! This is my boyfriend, Jax!”

Jax gives a shy wave and Alex grins at him. “I’ll be giving you the shovel talk soon, Jax, but for now, you both look amazing, and I hope you have a great night.”

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“Oh god, please don’t _ma’am_ either of us. I’m Maggie, this is Alex, and we’re basically big sisters to all these dorks, well, Alex is Kara’s _actual_ sister and since we’re married I guess I am too, huh, but I digress. _Please_ just call us by our names.”

Everyone joins in on the laughs after that, until Lena speaks up.

“Uhm, not to be a buzzkill, but the limo’s been waiting for a while. We should probably go.”

Kara hugs Maggie and blows Alex a kiss through the camera before taking Lena’s hand and leading her out the door. The rest of the kids are quick to follow, though all of them say goodbye to Alex first. Soon, it’s just Maggie and her phone, and she turns the camera back so Alex can see her.

“Did you like that?”

“Thank you so much for doing that, babe. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Alex starts as she realizes that she hasn’t seen either of her parents. She would’ve thought they’d be all over the kids.

“Mags, where have my parents been through all this? I just realized I haven’t seen them at all.”

“Oh! Your mom’s right behind me on the stairs, taking pictures of everything, as you requested. She also did the girls’ hair while I did the make up.”

She tilts the camera so Alex can see her mom waving at her.

“And your dad’s been outside talking to the limo driver for the past fifteen minutes. You know Jeremiah, he wouldn’t leave the poor guy out there waiting alone. Listen, I’m just going to help your mom clean up the bathroom and Kara and Lena’s bedrooms, and then I’ll be by the hospital, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you again. I love you.”

“I love you, too, baby.”

***

Alex is coughing so hard, she doesn’t even notice Maggie entering her room before she feels a cool hand rubbing circles on her back under the hospital gown.

“Oh, baby, let it out, I’ve got you.”

“Fucking lungs suck at being lungs.”

Maggie giggles as Alex stops coughing and falls back into the pillows on her bed, exhausted. She lowers the bars on the bed and settles down next to Alex, kicking her shoes off.

“You’re not supposed to…” Alex tries to protest, even as she allows Maggie to wrap an arm around her waist and guide her head down to her chest. She melts into her wife, pressing her nose into Maggie’s neck.

“I’d like to see them try to move me.” Maggie kisses the top of Alex’s head. “Sleep, baby. I’m here. I love you. You’ll feel better soon.”

Alex barely manages to mumble _love you too_ into Maggie’s neck before she’s fast asleep, breathing easier than she has in days.

***

“Shhh, guys, they’re sleeping!”

“Aren’t they adorable?”

“This is so fucking gay.”

“Olsen, move your huge quarterback body, I’m trying to get a picture!”

“Chill, Schott, I’m moving!”

“Guys, should we be doing this?”

Alex wakes up due to five familiar voices, and one she doesn’t know yet. She opens her eyes to find six teenagers dressed to the nines around her bed, and a grin stretches across her face. Kara sees she’s awake first.

“Alex!”

Her excited yell wakes Maggie, her hand automatically going to her hip, and Alex scratches her belly lightly.

“Chill, babe, it’s just the Superfriends.”

A collective groan can be heard from five of the teenagers, though Jax sends Alex an amused smirk, and she winks at him.

“When are we going to let that die?” Lucy whines, making herself at home at the foot of the bed, James coming to stand behind her. Kara and Lena are standing on Maggie’s side of the bed, holding hands, Jax and Winn mirroring them on Alex’s side.

“Never, Lucy. Never. That’s the price you gotta pay for letting me and Alex basically raise you bunch.”

“’S not like we had a choice,” Winn mumbles, but his eyes are affectionate, and Alex feels beyond loved. Her eye catches the clock on the wall.

“It’s only nine thirty! What are you guys doing here? It’s prom night!”

“Your sister’s a sap, Alex.” Winn grins. “Tell her, Lena.”

With that, Lena launches into the story, Alex’s smile only growing throughout.

***

_Prom is fun. It really is, the punch is good, the food’s great, and she gets to dance with Kara. Lena looks around them as they sway on the dance floor. James and Lucy are off to the left, their foreheads pressed together as they move, just barely, to the music. Winn and Jax are- oh, they’re making out by the snack table. Okay._

_She shifts her attention back to the girl in her arms. Kara really does look amazing tonight, and she wraps her arms tighter around her girlfriend’s waist, the action prompting Kara to place a small kiss on her neck. They’ve been here for almost two hours, had dinner and chatted and danced, and Kara_ looks _happy. Lena can see that she’s enjoying herself immensely. But Lena also knows something’s up. Kara’s smile isn’t_ quite _as big as she’s used to, and she’s not talkative at all. And maybe it’s not the best time, but she pulls back slightly so she can look Kara in the eyes._

_“Baby, is something wrong?”_

_“What? No- of course not, I’m enjoying this very much, Lee.”_

_“I can see that. But I can also see that’s something’s eating at you. I’ve known you for twelve years, Kara.”_

_Lena levels her with a look, her eyebrows raised, and Kara crumbles._

_“Fine, okay. I can’t stop thinking about Alex. It’s just… she was my whole childhood, you know? And I feel weird that I’m not sharing the end of it with her. I know it doesn’t make sense, but yeah. That’s how I feel.”_

_Lena brings her hands up to Kara’s cheeks, and her girlfriend leans into her touch._

_“It makes perfect sense. I understand. I’m feeling it too. Do you wanna go see her?”_

_Kara stumbles at that. “What? We’re at_ prom. _You would leave to go visit my sister in the hospital?”_

 _“Kara, you do realize that I wouldn’t have_ had _a childhood if it wasn’t for Alex, either, right? It could probably be argued that I owe her more than you do.”_

_The blonde grins and surges forward to kiss Lena, her hands pulling the dark-haired girl closer by her hips._

_“Damn, I love you.”_

_Lena gives her a mischievous look. “You wanna get out of here?”_

_Kara giggles and laces her fingers with her girlfriend’s. “With you? Always.”_

_“Guess I’ll have to cancel that hotel room.”_

_Lena’s dragged to a halt as Kara stops dead in her tracks._

_“You- what- I- what?”_

_Lena chuckles. Kara is just so innocently adorable sometimes. Okay, most of the time._

_“I’m kidding, sweetie. We literally live together.”_

_“Of course, I knew that.”_

_They continue their path to the door, where the rest of the Superfriends (and Jax) are waiting for them._

_“Thought you could sneak off at_ nine _? Really, Luthor?” Lucy has her arms crossed across her chest, and Winn is smirking at them knowingly._

 _“It’s not like_ that, _” Kara rolls her eyes, “We’re going to see Alex.”_

_“Why? Is she okay?” James asks._

_Kara quickly explains why she wants to share this night with her sister, and the other three are quick to agree that they’re pretty much in the same boat. Jax, not minding following his relatively new boyfriend anywhere, also agrees to come. Lena calls the driver, and the six friends head out the door together._

_They’ve got a sister to see._

***

Alex has tears in her eyes by the time Lena finishes. Winn places his hand on her shoulder, and she swallows before speaking.

“You all really feel that way?”

“Alex, are you kidding?” Kara says, but she’s quickly interrupted by James.

“Y’know, Alex, if it wasn’t for you, most of us wouldn’t have even _had_ a childhood. I remember coming over to Kara’s when you’d babysit us, and you’d let us all help cook dinner. That’s the only family kitchen experience I ever got. My mom, God bless her, only ever had time to bring something home from the diner.”

“Yeah, Alex, I mean, you’ve been a real role-model to me,” Lucy adds. “My dad is great, and my mom too, but I didn’t see her much. I love them, you know, but you’re the one who taught me what it means to be a kickass woman. Maggie too, of course, but we wouldn’t have her without you.”

Alex gives Lucy’s hand a squeeze, and Winn chimes in. “Yeah, you and Maggie are basically all of our gay yodas. Like, remember when I came out? I was terrified to tell people I’m bi. And you were the one who got me confident enough to be myself openly and proudly. And look at me now.”

He smiles at Jax and laces their fingers together, leaning into his boyfriend. Lena’s the next one to speak, wrapping her arm around Kara as she looks at Alex.

“Alex, you- you taught me what unconditional love is. I mean, in my house, affection was always dependent on _something._ But when I was with you – still, when I am – I felt more loved than I knew how to describe. And you – you never even hesitated to treat me with the same love and affection as you did Kara, which always surprised and baffled me. Remember the tooth fairy thing? Your mom told me about that the other day. I just… I don’t think you get quite how _special_ you are, Alex. You’ve changed the life of every single person in this room.”

Maggie squeezes Alex as she lets the tears fall. Kara steps around the bed to take her sister’s hand, tears in her eyes as well.

“Alex, you… you’re my home. You have been since I was two. I mean, I love our parents, and they’ve given me a wonderful life, but you’re the one who gave me a home. You’re one of the biggest parts of me, and… you just deserve to be part of this night, you know? So I want to give you that. We all, just. We all love you so much.”

There are nods all around the room, and Alex is unashamedly crying by now.

“I… I love you guys too.” She can’t say much more than that, but the kids seem to understand. Understand that it means so much more.

“Can we go get some more chairs? The pizza should be here any minute,” James says, already heading for the door.

“You guys ordered pizza?”

“It ain’t a party without pizza, Alex!” Winn looks personally offended, and Alex giggles.

“Of course, Winn. My apologies.”

***

A few minutes later, with all her kids surrounding her, laughing and eating, a slice of pizza in her hand, and the love of her life curled up into her side, Alex is content.

Stuck in a hospital bed? Yes.

Still unable to breathe normally? Yep.

Breaking tons of hospital rules? Most definitely.

But there’s literally no place she’d rather be.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the "lungs suck at being lungs" line goes to my best friend and her shitty lungs. Love you, bruh.
> 
> As always, please please please let me know what you thought and come talk to me on tumblr! @bi-genius


End file.
